Mass trek
by Arcticfox654
Summary: Fallow the Tiberous and the adventures of "The Arctic" where they meet new people, go to exciting places and destroy expensive things that may or may not be important
1. Chapter 1

The current Fleet Admiral Tiberous ' _the Arctic Fox_ ' as many people called him after ambushing a Klingon fleet by hiding his ship underneath the frozen water of a planet during the Klingon war. Is currently stuck on earth spacedock reading reports over the current deep space exploration from the voyager and apparently they found an ancient device which not as advanced as the Solanae Dyson sphere but just as old if not older.

"Hylla dear. Prep my ship for departure." he says to his Vulcan wife who also happens to be his first officer

"Yes sir." she replies walking out of the room. Tiberous leans back breathing a sigh of happiness. He's always hated doing paperwork he prefers the field, he loves being on his ship exploring the vast reaches of space. To be truthful he loves the heat of battle but unlike the Klingons he can hold himself back and he doesn't go seek battle but it seeks him. So with all his paperwork filed he stands up and walks out of the room to see his flagship _'the Arctic'_ he wasn't the one who named it though that was his crew and somehow it wasn't as split as he thought but in the end the crew decided to honor him by naming his ship after him

"Sir the ship is ready would you liked to be teleported now?" Kolez says notifying his superior

"Please do I would love to come home." Tiberous replies as he presses his combadge and the familiar swirling lights incircle him and he closes his eyes and opens them to see his teleportation officer who salutes him as he walks out into the busy hall as crewmen and women hastily looking busy so he does a full sprint to the elevator not surprising anyone cause he regularly does his workouts in the halls. So when he gets to the elevator he takes it to the bridge. When he gets up top he is met by busy buzz of the bridge officers

"Zorvo report." he calls out to the Klingon who turns and salutes

"The Arctic is released from docking clamps and is clear of any obstructions." replies his chief engineer and Tiberous nods taking his chair and Hylla takes her seat beside him.

"Ok ward transwarp us to the voyager," Hylla says knowing what the admiral was going to say making him smile giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am." Ward replies smiling punching in the coordinates

"Warping in 3...2...1." ward says as the crew can hear the warp core getting louder and their view stretching then suddenly blue as the ship enters warp.

"Hylla do we know anything else about the vessel that voyager found?" Tiberous asks her and she pulls out a datapad and reads over it.

"Apparently its unmanned and has an unknown energy source but they say it's not active and are waiting on your orders for the science vessels to activate it." she replies and the ship lurches forward as they leave warp. They see a huge a hairpin like object floating there with multiple science vessels and the one escort the voyager.

"Ok now that we're here i want the 5th fleet to be prepared just in case we accidentally activate a Borg construct." he says to Hylla who nods.

"Kolez send the science vessels the go ahead to activate this thing," he continues turning to Kolez who nods sending the go ahead to the lead science vessel and soon the metal rings in the center of the ship begins to spin and the center of it glows blue.

"Sir scanners are picking up ships leaving warp." Ward says.

"Raise shields!" Tiberous says leaning forward in his chair as sixteen unknown vessels appear out of nowwhere.

"Sir the lead vessel is hailing us." Zorvo says.

 **(On the Turian dreadnought Artamech)**

"Sir we are hailing the biggest one." the helmsman says and soon a voice is heard.

 _"This is Fleet Admiral Tiberous of the Federation identify yourselves"_ The voice says and the translator identifies the language as English a human language and before the commander can reply he's second in command orders his fleet to fire.

"Cease fire!" The commander yells but they ignore him and continue to fire.

 **(Back on the Arctic)**

"Shoot those projectiles." Tiberous orders quickly and they shoot the missiles and soon they realize that the hostiles are still using solid rounds which are useless against the battleship's shields but they do pose a threat to the weaker more vulnerable science vessels.

"ORDER THE SCIENCE VESSELS TO PULL BEHIND ME AND HELP REINFORCE OUR SHIELDS AND GET THE 5TH FLEET HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Tiberous yells realizing that the science vessels are safer behind him and he can use them to his advantage to basically become unstoppable.

"Yes sir!" Hylla says rushing over to a console and gets ready.

"Launch the scorpion fighters!" Tiberous says and the 3 fighters launch and fly towards.

"Sir! hostiles are launching fighter type aircraft as well!" Kolez says smiling knowing that they made a mistake the Arctic is more than capable of taking out a swarm of fighters.

"All yours Kolez." Tiberous says laughing.

"Sir! The voyager is asking for orders?" Ward says.

"Tell them to protect the science vessels until the 5th gets here." Tiberous replies and presses a few buttons.

"Sir! the fighters are within weapons range!" Zorvo says.

"Kolez you have permission to fire at will." Tiberous replies as kolez overcharges the phasers so they can fire faster, more accurately and harder. And soon the fighter swarm gets completely obliterated.

"Move us in but keep the others back." Tiberous says and Hylla nods.

 **(Back on the artamech)**

"Commander Marius the entire fighter wing has been completely demolished by that dreadnought class vessel with unknown weapons." The helmsman says when suddenly he sees three objects flying towards them.

"Are those survivors?" Marius asks but is soon answered as the aircraft release a red glowing torpedo and it streaks towards them at an incredible speed.

"BRACE!" The helmsman yells as the three torpedoes explode against the ship shaking it violently.

"Massive damage to the whole!" The engineer says.

"Sir! The hostile dreadnought is moving at us!" The helmsman says.

"What against this many they'll be destroyed!" Marius says thinking if the captain of that ship is suicidal but sadly he's wrong. He watches the ship close in and completely tear apart the escorting cruisers and frigates and soon the ship is in the middle of the formation and continues to tear the fleet apart.

 **(Back on the Arctic)**

"Sir! The fighters were able to disable the dreadnought!" Kolez reports to Tiberous.

"Good close in and destroy the rest!" Tiberous orders as they close the distance.

"Launching boarding parties to prevent the dreadnought from repairing and to secure us a landing zone." Zorvo announces to Tiberous who nods in turn as he see the shuttles launch and get escorted by the fighters to a land zone.

"Sir! The hostiles shields and armor plating don't stop our weapons?" Hylla reports making Tiberous smile.

 **(Back on the Artamech)**

"Sir! We are being boarded! And hostile reinforcements have arrived!" The helmsman reports.

"Damn humans! I knew that we couldn't trust them!" The first officer says angering Marius as he realizes that his first officer was the one that started this.

"HUMANS ARE THE PROBLEM!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ORDERED THE FLEET TO FIRE! YOU GOT US INTO THIS SO YOUR GETTING US OUT!" Marius yells and soon his helmsman reports.

"Sir! We lost contact with the engineering room." The helmsman says and Marius angrily punches a screen. 'T _his day can't get any worse'_ he thinks.

 **(Back on the Arctic)**

"Sir all hostiles are eliminated and the science vessels report that they lost 2 and 1 is heavily damaged but is getting repaired." Hylla reports.

"Good get us within transporter range and prep your gear we're going to meet our new neighbors personally." Tiberous says standing up and heads towards the elevator with rest of his ground crew.

"K'vra you have the helm!" Hylla states and the woman nods getting in the captain's chair and the rest of ground crew head towards to the transporter room.

 **(On the Artamech)**

"Sir! We have secured what seems to be engineering. We got these off a few of their bodies." The security officer says handing them translators that were retrofitted on the spot by the science officers that were on the boarding craft.

"Thank you." Tiberous takes the translator and gives one to each of his team.

"Do you know the way to the bridge?" Kolez asks.

"I believe so sir. They are massing at a elevator preparing to defend it to the last." The ensign replies.

"Good and how many casualties do we have do our shields work?" Hylla asks.

"Well ma'am they are carrying any lasers or energy weapons so unless you're wearing a physical dampener them no our shields don't work. But we have only 2 fatalities and 3 injuries apparently they weren't expecting us to be carrying light weapons because their shields don't hold against even our stun blasts." the ensign replies and Tiberous hands his team physical dampeners.

"Ok ensign I want you to follow us to the bridge. We will spear head the attack." Tiberous orders and the ensign nods and waves the others to follow the captain.

 **(On the bridge)**

 _"Sir! We are being attacked by not only Humans but other unknown species as well. We pulled back to the elevator to protect the bridge but our shields are useless they don't hold up against the enemy's firepower… wait they are pushing! Open fire! Wait that one won't stop! Wait he disappeared! They have…_ " the transmission cuts but Marius has a bad feeling that he wasn't cut because the soldier had cut it himself and soon they see the elevator start to rise from that floor and they all point their guns at the elevator and as soon as the doors open they open fire but when the gunfire stops they see that the elevator is empty.

"What happened to them?" The helmsman asks but soon a buzzing sound is heard and almost immediately the attackers were on the bridge with them outnumbering the crew completely.

"Now you can do this the easy way and surrender or the hard way and die? Your choice." The Human wearing red and white with combat armor over top states and Marius drops his weapon as does the helmsman and the chief engineer.

"No! I'll never surrender to you Humans!" The first officer yells swinging his gun around only to have that Human immediately upon him with blinding speed and with a series of swift punches to the face the first officer falls and he lays on the floor knocked out.

"Now we can't have him threatening the safety of my crew." The Human states then looks around.

"Who is the commanding officer here?" A Human female asks but she looks different as her ears are pointed instead of the regular rounded like the other humans and then he realizes that not is their humans but a red alien then a few blue ones and even a good amount of female cat women all of which the Turians have never seen.

But for the good of his crew, Marius raises his hand,

"I'm the commanding officer of this ship."

Then the male Human walks up to him

"I am Fleet Admiral Tiberous of the Federation. State your name and rank and order the rest of your crew to surrender to my men immediately!" Tiberous asks.

"I am Commander Marius of the once proud dreadnought Artamech of the Turian Hierarchy! To all surviving crew you're ordered to surrender to the alliance!" Marius says over the ship's intercoms and Tiberous starts getting reports from other boarding parties that the Turians are dropping their weapons and surrendering.


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback 3 years prior to the Iconian War, Starfleet Academy)

"Hello hot stuff. Where do you think you're going?" The bully of the senior class John says cornering the Vulcan girl who is covering her face with her books.

"Please just leave me alone John." She asks politely but John just laughs in her face.

"Oh come on! Stop resisting your boy toy won't find out!" John says to the Vulcan girl who unlike her parents is very emotional especially around her best friend Tiberous. Now she wishes she took him up on his offer of him teaching her some advanced combat techniques and as John was leaning in to give her a kiss that she doesn't want a sharp whistle is heard.

John looks over to where he heard it to see Tiberous with a very pissed face.

"Oh look at who it is the boy toy!" John states laughing he always loved picking on the straight. A students like Hylla but Tiberous is not a regular straight A student but the best in academy history.

He has even beaten 5 teachers most of them were combat specialist and tactical specialist he currently holds the record for fastest time destroying a hostile fleet in the simulation and Hylla is his best friend since they begun class together 3 years ago.

"John meet me on the sparing deck!" Tiberous yells making John stand straight up in surprise it's the first time he's been challenged by Tiberous and as he looks around he sees the other students looking at him but while he's distracted by Tiberous. Hylla sees the opportunity to kick him in the balls and run as he's wheezing on the floor.

"Pick yourself up!" Tiberous commands and a captain appears around the corner.

"What's going on here!" The caitain captain states bringing Tiberous to attention as Hylla quietly behind him.

"That bitch kicked me!" John yells but is rolled over by the captain.

"Well you shouldn't have cornered her then should have you!" The captain says surprising John.

"Are you surprised that there's cameras here? I'll personally oversee the sparring match!" The captain states pulling John to his feet and 30 minutes later Tiberous and John stand on opposite sides of the ring. Hylla can't help but stare at her best friend and secretly her crush and all she can stare at is his shirtless body that's riddled with muscles.

His six pack perfectly defined, the size of his arms make it seem like he can use one hand to have his way with her which she wouldn't mind in fact she'll probably help him but the bell rings bringing her out of her dream.

Tiberous immediately dashes towards John with blinding speed who is surprised by the sudden burst in speed and is caught by Tiberous's rapid strikes to the face and is caught by a roundhouse kick throwing him to the ground and as he tries to stand but is instantly kicked onto his back by Tiberous whose fists move at blinding speed.

Every time they connect it sounds like a machine gun as he hits him with tremendous force to the chest and when he stops John's chest keeps bouncing like it was still being hit.

"You stay away from MY FRIEND! Got it!" When he said that Hylla's whole face turned red as she can't believe what he just said and as he jumped down he rushed over to her who was stuttering.

"W... What did... Mhmm!" She is interrupted by a kiss making her melt into him.

"Normally I would call this fraternization and report you both but I understand that you both are the best in the academy so I'm offering you a place on my ship but you will have to keep the kissing to a Minimum." The Captain says making them jump except Hylla who was currently in dream land.

(Back to the present)

Tiberous has already reported to the alliance and are sending his ship to begin negotiations with this new species but he was currently reading over the data they captured on the Turian dreadnought. It's quite amazing they found another Human race from the same planet in the exact same location as the earth he comes from which means the relay as they call it launches them to a mirror galaxy.

"Kolez please take the helm and send my wife down to my quarters please i need her to look at something for me." Tiberous asks and Kolez replies.

"Yeah would that thing happen to be placed between your legs." Kolez returns jokingly and ironically Tiberous has his datapad placed between his legs

"Yes it would now send her down here before I make you show the new recruits around the ship for the rest of your career!" Tiberous says making Kolez reply quickly.

"Yes sir! She's on her way!" Kolez says quickly.

20 minutes later after Hylla picked up some lunch knowing Tiberous has probably been reading every detail of the information and could probably recite the Turian code by now and probably even speak their language. She walks in and sets the trays on the table and removes the pad from his hand.

"Babe you need to eat and get some sleep." She says straddling him and pushing him onto his back and grabs a tray.

"Yes ma'am." He says grabbing the last tray and begins to eat and after he gets done eating he sets the tray down and he can see the lust in Hyllas eyes and he grabs her and rolls over on top of her.

"Lets see if you can help me sleep." Tiberous says going down on her sliding her panties out from her skirt and enjoys his second meal making Hylla breath in sharply and covers her mouth to stiffen her moans but unknown to them Tiberous accidentally left the comm to the bridge on.

Letting Kolez and the others could hear them and Kolez can't cut the line from his end.

"Well I guess it was his turn this week." Ward states laughing when suddenly Krvo reports.

"Sir! We are being hailed by the citadel!" Korvo states making Kolez jump then sigh realizing only one of two choices he can talk to them with the sound of Hylla moaning and slapping noises or he can try to get the captain to stop and face his wrath later.

Then again he would rather live the rest of his life in a gorn prison then face the admiral after someone interrupts his fun

"Answer their hail." Kolez states and a female voice comes on.

"Unknown ship! State your… business. Is that moaning in the background?" The woman asks questioningly.

Kolez felt redness going to his face. "I'm acting Captain Kolez of the USS Arctic of the United Federation of planets here on a diplomatic mission. And that moaning you're hearing is the captain and the first Officer." If Kolez wasn't already red, you would see a bright shade of red on his cheeks.

"Oh umm right. Report to docking bay 7 please." She ask.

"Please send the location or have us escorted please." He says and the woman redirects a patrol group to escort them to a landing platform.

"So who's going to get the Admiral." Kolez says and no one speaks and looks like they're busy and he smiles and and looks at the new recruit M'kaee, a Caitian female.

"Would you please so kindly get the admiral please." Kolez look at her and she jumps nervously.

"Oh umm yes sir!" She says running to the elevator and presses the button for the 13th floor.

20 minutes later the ensign runs up to the Captain's quarters and knocks and the door opens to a half naked Hylla who is wearing Tiberous's plad shirt that he wears when on leave all the way unbuttoned barely covering her bare chest.

"Ma'am we have arrived at the Citadel and Kolez requests the captain on the bridge." She says blushing when she sees the Admiral is fully naked and asleep on his bed.

"You can look at him but no touching got it and tell Kolez that the Admiral will be out for a good while." Hylla states and the Caitian rushes away and Hylla walks over to the coms.

"I know you heard that Kolez so goodnight!" She says and cuts the coms abruptly and lays back beside her husband and curls up into a ball and he pulls her close.

"You know baby. I never feel safer than I do when you have your powerful arms wrapped around me." She says closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

(Council chambers Shepard and crew)

"Commander Shepard I'm sorry but we don't have sufficient evidence to convict him now if you don't mind we have a new development to deal with in 30 minutes." Tevos the Asari councilor says holding a recently acquired datapad.

"Are we actually going to do negotiations with them? They destroyed a whole turian fleet and dishonored one of our dreadnoughts by capturing it!" Sparatus yells.

"They weren't the ones who started the engagement." Valern says looking at Sparatus who doesn't reply.

"Councilor what are you talking about is this a first contact scenario?" Udina asks raising his voice.

"Ambassador this is council business you're dismissed." Sparatus says but tevros speaks up.

"Actually he might want to stay for this." She states making shepard and his companions look up at them.

"Shepard you and your crew are dismissed." Udina states making ashely angry as they walk away.

"I wonder what species they're talking about?" Alenko asks as they walk down the stairs.

"I really hate politics." Ashely almost yells.

"Shepard. We need to stay focused on stopping Saren now i may know someone who can help us get evidence on Saren but he's dropped off the radar but that Turian you meet when you walked in here says he was close to getting the evidence before the Council cut him off." Anderson says getting their attention as Shepard nods.

"If we lost track of him, how are we going to find him." Shepard asks calmly.

There's a csec officer who might know he goes by harkin you can find him in chora's den though i wouldn't suggest him. He's untrustworthy but there's also one of shadow broker's agents in the presidium his name is barlo von." Anderson says as they walk towards the elevator

"Alright. Ashley, Kaiden, you two go to Chora's Den and talk to Harkin. I'll go talk to Barlo…" Shepard trails off as he sees the elevator reveal a group of five soldiers 4 in classic escort positions making a square around the one in the middle who must be important as he isn't wearing combat gear.

But some jacket that goes down to his knees but that's not what shocked them it's the 2 aliens they have never seen that are escorting the human and they walk up to Shepard. The leader reaches out his hand.

"Morning, I'm Admiral Tiberous of the United Federation of Planets. Are you the one the council sent to greet us? I am expecting a captain Anderson?Tiberous asks, Anderson quickly takes his hand in a shackle.

"I'm him, sorry I couldn't meet you at the docks to lead you here." Anderson says apologetically.

"It's alright captain we had delays as well." Tiberous says as the woman of the group who looks quite fit has long blonde hair, her armor is actually holographic like what sentinels use, she's wearing a combat skirt. And she looks likes she's about to turn into a tomato and nearly jumps when the tiberous kisses her cheek

"Oh sorry love didn't mean to zone out." She says blushing even more.

"Sorry about that. This is my first officer and my wife Hylla. The red one here is the third in command Kolez, he's been through everything the one with the protruding skull is Korvo my chief engineer, and this one is ward the assistant engineer." Tiberous says pointing to his ground team.

Kolez is wearing a chest plate covering his entire chest. He has a threatening posture meaning he must be the bullet man the one who jumps into the bullet many high ranking people have them including councilors but he also must be the head of security to be in a powerful looking position.

Then there's the one with the protruding skull it quite literally looks like they double stuffed his skull but he's wearing what must be engineering gear. On his shoulder is either a laser or a flashlight and his dark black hair is pulled back into a ponytail then theirs ward a black male human who's wearing a lighter set of the same gear the chief engineer is.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Anderson this is my ground team, Commander Shepard, Chief Ashley Williams, and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." Anderson says pointing towards Shepard and the others.

"Well you four be escorting us to the chamber?" Tiberous asks.

"I will but my team has got a investigation to conduct please follow me." Anderson says leading Tiberous and the the others away.

(Council chamber)

"Tell me admiral why does the federation send you?" Valarn asks

"President Okeg is busy and since we are technically still at war they sent me to conduct first contact." Tiberous Says

"You allow aliens onto your ships!" Sparatus yells looking at datapad as he sees that the federation and klingons use to be mortal enemies

"Yes we do and it happens to be my wife is alien she's a vulcan and I'm human! My best friends are alien and especially my engineer!" Tiberous says as they look at Hylla in surprise

"She looks human to me?" Tevros says but Hylla brushes back her hair revealing her ears

"Ok off that topic let's talk about a ceasefire." Tiberous says and the others nods

"Agreed we would hate to have to lose more lives." Valern says logically

"Ok well that was easy anyways but before we talk about trade agreement and an alliance between the dyson joint alliance and council." Tiberous continues but is interrupted by tevros

"Wait don't you want to join the council?" She says but Tiberous sighs

"No we can't be restricted by your policies most of our ships are dreadnought class and we can't simply destroy them because you have restrictions against having more the 20 for no races that are not on the council." Tiberous says shocking them

"Anyways we propose that the Council and the Dyson Joint Alliance become allies seeing as how we still want relations without restricting each other but we will be trying to begin relations with Quarians."Tiberous says smiling but gets an unexpected response

"Why would you try to contact the Quarians they broke council law and released the Geth onto the galaxy." Sparatus yells

"Yes and we have the romulan and remens both of which lost their homeworlds because of empress Sela and the Iconians but you don't see us exiling them hell we gave them a new homeworld." Tiberous says shocking them

"Fine." Sparatus says coming up with no reason to stop them

"Now then before we get onto the trade agreement. Can i say something about that trial earlier?" Tiberous asks and Tevros nods

"Are you usually that racist?" Tiberous asks and they all jump in surprise of that question

"I don't understand stand what you mean admiral?" Valern asks confused

"I mean it was obvious that you look down upon them and when C-sec nearly has lead you block them with the classified bullshit. But i ain't telling you how to judge or run your government but anyways i don't have much time so for the trade agreement we can give each other medicine and food but we won't be giving weapons to you just yet also specters have no authority in Alliance space!" Tiberous says walking away leaving the council speechless

"I have never seen anyone have their way with the council before!" Anderson smiling happily knowing that Tiberous has a lot of authority to the means to back up his promises

"Just another day on the job anyways president Okeg says that if you guys ever need a hand don't be afraid to ask the federation will gladly back up the alliance here also he would like to also meet your president or whoever controls your government in this galaxy." Tiberous says shaking hands with Anderson

"Of course." Udina says as Tiberous shakes his hand too

"Alright well I have to leave now but before we do here." Tiberous hands him a datachip

"What's this?" Udina asks

"As we entered council space we had attached to the nearest com buoy and heard about the attack on Eden Prime and my science and engineering officers hacked into a geth communications hub and found something that might help in your investigation. Apparently the geth were trying to keep this video from getting out." Tiberous states and Udina smiles and they shake hands one more time before walking away


End file.
